kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Shefqet A Emini
= INTERNATIONAL ARTIST = Biography: Shefqet Avdush Emini, an internationally recognized artist. He is an academically educated artist who developed his own style. His own ‘signature’, which made him famous. The list of exhibitions of his artworks in museums and art galleries worldwide is long. Sweden, Denmark, Turkey, Morocco, Egypt, China, Austria, Nederland, Washington D.C.U,Switzerland,Germany, Italy, Grot Britannia, Spain, Portugal, France (Louver) Belgium, Romania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Slovenia, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Albania, Brazil, Washington, Kuwait, Slovakia,Poland, Oman, Russia, Palestina,Canada, Algeria, Azerbaijan, India,Tunez. Besides, he is regular invited to join art symposia where local and international artist do come together to create art and get inspired. Shefqet is also connected to the Filarski Academy, a private Academy in The Netherlands founded by the artist Marian Filarski, as a teacher for master classes in painting. Ina Eskes MA of Art history http://museudeartecontemporaneamac.blogspot.nl/2012/10/blog-post.html Member: Permanent collection of Museum in Guwahati, India 2016 Permanent collection of Municipality Museum in Beijing,China 2015 Permanent collection of Municipality Museum in Estrem,Portugal 2014 Permanent collection of Museum ” Alija Izetbegovic” 2013 Association of poets,writers and artists ” Pegasi” Albania 2013 Permanent collection of the Modern Art Museum,Kuwait 2012 Permanent collection of the Museum MAC Brazil 2011 Permanent collection of the Gallery Tetovo, Macedonia 2010 Permanent collection of the Gallery Aiud, Romania 2010 Permanent collection of the Museum Tepecik,Turkey 2010 Aperon Art Plus Gallery, Istanbul 2010 Gallery Tornby Denmark2010; RKD as from2003; Foundation Symbiose Sittard as from 2003; Foundation art centre keeps out 2003; Aida as from 1994 Stichting Kunstcentrum Weert as from 2003; Permanent collection of the National Gallery of art in Tirana 1999 Artist figurative association of the Kosovo as from1989; President of the foundation ‘Zef Kolombi ‘ Ferizaj Kosovo as from 1988-1992 Member of foundation art centre ‘ Zef Kolombi ‘ Ferizaj Kosovo as from 1982; Symposium: International Art Symposium in Slovakia 2018 International Art Symposium in Alanya,Turkey 2018 International Art Symposium in Tunez 2018 International Art Workshop wiacamp in Kusadasi Turkey 2018 International Art Symposium in Slovakia 2018 International Art Symposium in Istanbul 2017 International Art Symposium in Mersin 2017 International Art Symposium in Kusadasi 2017 International Art Symposium "Terchovska Paleta in Slovakia 2017 International Art Plener in Leczna, Poland 2017 International Art Symposium in Tarsus 2017 International Art Symposium in Kushadasi 2017 International art camp Didim, Turkey 2016 Symposium in Aydin, Turkey 2016 India Olympia Fine Arts Symposium 2016 Festival in Baku, Azerbaijan 2015 Symposium in Kapari Hotel, Alacati,Turkey 2015 Symposium in Setif, Algeria 2015 Symposium in Harram , Urfa,Turkey 2015 Symposium in Antalya, Turkey 2014 Symposium, Bolu,Turkey 2014 Symposium in Beshiktash ,Istanbul,Turkey 2014 Symposium in Özyeğin University,Istanbul,Turkey2014 Symposium in Estremoz,Portugal 2014 Symposium in Saguen,Quebec, Canada 2014 Symposium in Penza, Russia 2014 International Art Festival Gaza - Palestine 2014 Symposium in Istanbul,Turkey 2014 Artist in Residence,Cairo,Egypt 2014 Workshop for Youth Union workers – Ministry of Youth and sport Egypt 2014 (II) Workshop in Fresco Art Galery, Cairo, Egypt 2014 (I) Workshop in Fresco Art Galery, Cairo, Egypt 2014 Symposium in Sahl Hasheesh,Hurghada,Egypt 2014 Symposium in Sarajevo,Bosnia 2013 Symposium in Penza,Russia 2013 Constellation of international artists Prishtina,Kosovo 2013 Symposium Konya in Turkey 2013 Art colony in Prishtina,Kosovo 2013 Festival in Sharm El Sheikh 2012 Symposium in Birgi,Turkey 2012 Art colony in Izmir,Turkye 2012 Symposium in Mojmirovce,Slovakia 2012 Plejada e artisteve nderkombtar Prishtine,Kosovë 2012 Symposium in Konya,Turkey 2012 Workshop in Rembrandplein, Amsterdam1012 Symposium in Kuwait 2012 Festival – VI Sharm Em Sheikh,Egypte december 2011 Symposium in Antalya,Turkey 2 juni 2010 International Arts Festival Gesha View – Bulgaria mei 2011 Colony Tetov, Macedonia june 2010 Symposium Tepecik, Turkey june 2010 Symposium Auid, Romania august 2010 Workshop in Rembrandsplein, Amsterdam july 2010 Festival in Sharm El Sheikh, Egypte april 2010 Exhibitions: 2018 International Exhibition in Istanbul GelisimUniversity, Turkey 2018 International Exhibition in Museum Terchova, Slovakia 2018 International Exhibition in Kaptan Hotel,Alanya,Turkey 2018 International Exhibition in Houses of culture, Tunez 2018 International Exhibition in Art Gallery of Dramalılar Köşkü at Bornova- Izmir 2018 International Exhibition in exterior wiacamp in Kusadasi, Turkey 2018.Exhibition in Gural Museum in Kapadokya,Turkey 2018.Exhibition in Castel, Slovakia 2018 2018.Exhibition in Bursa Nilüfer Municipality Gallery, Istanbul 2018.Exhibition in Hall Hanam Culture and Art Center,Korea 2018.Exhibition in Turhan Gallery Denizli, Turkey 2018.Exhibition in kuzay&bahar art Galery, Istanbul 2018.Exhibition in Paris epinay Municipality cultural center Paris 2017.Exhibition in Emin Serdar Art Galery,Trabzon 2017.Exhibition in EGE ünivercity Atatürk culture center, Izmir, 2017.Exhibition Beylikduzu Municipality,Beylicium,Shoppcenter,Istanbul, 2017.Exhibition in Sarayı Gallery, Mersin, 2017.Exhibition in Doku Art Gallery, Istanbul,Turkey 2017. Exhibition in Museum Povazske,Slovakija 2017 2017. Exhibition in Ibramaki art gallery in Kusadasy,Turkey 2017. Exhibition in Konak,Museum in Izmir,Turkey 2017. Exhibition in International Salon -organization organization Al-Pyramids Hall of art - new pyramids, Egypt 2017. “Corvins’ Castle“ Museum, Hunedoara, Aiud, Romania 2017. Exhibition in the center of culture Leczna, Poland 2017. Exhibition in the Bal Art Gallery in Tarsus, Turkey 2017. Exhibition in the Carina Art Gallery in Kusadasi, Turkey 2017. Exhibition in the Yolo Art Gallery in Kusadasi, Turkey 2017.Exhibition in the Hamamizade ihsan by kultur Merkezi, Trabzon, Turkey 2016. Exhibition in the Adnan Menderes University, atatürk calprure senter, Didim,Turkey 2016.Exhibition in ATSO Kurumsal Bahçesi, Gallery, Antalya, Turkey 2016.Exhibition in open area Didim, Turkey 2016.Exhibition in National Library of Romania, Bucharest 2016.Exhibition in Center for Cultural Arts, Aydin, Turkey 2016.Exhibition in Museum Guwahati, India 2015.Exhibition in Museum in Beijing, China 2015.Exhibition in Museum, Baku, Azerbaijan 2015.Exhibition in Kapari Hotel, Alacati,Turkey 2015. Exhibition in Gallery, Setif, Algeria 2015. Exhibition in Harram Kumbert Hotel, Urfa,Turkey 2015"Inter-Art" International Exhibition Palace of the United Nations, Geneva, Switzerland 2014.Exhibitions in Taza Biennial, Moroko 2014 2014. Exhibition in Erdem Bayazit Kultur Merkezi Antalya,Turkey 2014.Exhibition in Kultur Gallery Sitesi Salonu,Bolu Turkey 2014.Exhibition in Gallery Mustafa Kemal Merkez, Istanbul 2014.Exhibition in open environment Apeldoorn, The Netherlands 2014.Exhibition Art-Penza for the festival of contemporary art chernozem - Russia 2014.National History Museum of Transylvania, Cluj-Napoca (NHMT) Romania 2014.Exhibition in Municipality Museum in Estrem,Portugal 2014.Exhibition in Centers of culture Saguen,Quebec, Canada 2014.Exhibition in Art Gallery Penza,Russia 2014.Exhibition in Gaza - Palestine 2014.Exhibition in Özyeğin University,Istanbul,Turkey 2014.Exhibition in The Tipsy Teapot, Cairo, Egypt 2014.International Exhibition, Gurin, France 2014.Exhibitions in Villa 43 Maadi Sarayat, Egypt 2014.Exhibition in Tutin Hom of culture Serbia 2014.Exhibition in Restaurant Guri,Cairo, Egypt 2014.Exhibition in Priboj Gallery spirale Serbia 2014.Exhibition in Renaissance Hotel, Cairo, Egypt 2014.Prijepole Home of culture Serbia 2014.Exhibition in Gallery Roman Petrovic , Sarajevo, Bosnia 2014.Exhibition in Plav Hom of culture Montenegro 2014.Exhibition in Sahl Hasheesh,Hurghada,Egypt 2014.Exhibition in Pirot Hom of culture Serbia 2013.Exhibition in Gallery Penza,Russia 2013.Exhibition National Museum of Unification,Alba lulia,Romaia 2013.Exhibition at the Royal Garden, Copenhagen, Denmark 2013.Exhibition International Biennial Festival of Portrait INTERBIFEP in Bosnia i Eercigovina 2013.ExhibitionTuch” within the XIIIth edition of the Inter-Art International Artcamp,at the Inter-Art Gallery,Romaia 2013.ExhibitionExhibition Hanikahu in Sarajevo,Bosnia 2013.Exhibition New York, USA – “Inter-Art”: 20th Anniversary edition of Mail Art 2013.Exhibition in Novi Pazar Gallery International Universyti ,Montenegro 2013.Exhibition in Gallery centre of Culture Leskovac, Serbia 2013.Exhibition in Homee of culture Vranije, Serbia 2013.Exhibition in Nis Gallery Serbia 2013.Exhibition Ostraka Gallery – Dandy Mega mall – Cairo,Egypte 2013.Exhibition in Centrul Cultural Liviu Rebreanu Aiud,Romania 2013.Exhibition in Kosove 2013.Exhibition in KTO Karatay University,Konya,Turkey 2013.Exhibition in JW Marriott Hotel Cairo 2013.Exhibition “Inter Art” International exhibitin,at the European Prlament,Brussesl,Belgium 2013.Exhibition Sanitätshaus Am Deister,Bennigsen,Germany 2013.ASROPA international art exhibition in Santarosa Gallery Gunsan Korea 2013.Exhibition NAR-I A?K Gallery – Konya,Turkey 2013.Exhibition in Galley Galéria Cit, Bratislava,Slovakia 2013.Exhibition in Sirius Hotel,Prishtina,Kosovo 2012.International Art & Design Exhibition”in Seoul Korea 2012.Exhibition in Sharm El Sheikh,Egypte 2012.Exhibition in Arts Galerie,Tirana 2012.Exhibition in Ödemi?,Turkkey 2012.Exhibition in Bostonli Galleryin 21 september in Izmir,Turkey 2012.Exhibition in Castel,Moimirovce,Slovakia 2012.Exhibition Hotel Prishtina,Kosovo 2012.Exhibition Hamam Prizeren,Kosovo 2012.Exhibition Ostraka Gallery – Dandy Mega mall – Cairo,Egypte 2012.Exhibition in museum Antalya,Turkey 2012.Exhibition at the cultural complex in Alhoceima,Morocco 2012.Exhibition in KTO Karatay University,Konya,Turkey 2012.Exhibition at the cultural Russian center Rabat ,Morocco 2012.Ekshibition in Kuwait 2012.Exhibition in Atelier Oosterbosch (Gallery) Amsterdam 2012.EPK, DLUM Galley, Slovenia 2011.Sharm El Sheikh,Egypte 2011.Inter-Art Exhibition in Washington D.C.U 2011.Solo exhibition: Atrium the Hague,Netherland 2011.International Gallery bienaal festival of portrait,drawings tuzla , Bosnia and Hercigovina. 2011.Show Your Hope,Lublana,Slovenia 2011.Mozes en aaronkerk te Amsterdam 2011.Solo exhibitions Gallery Diversity & Art,Amsterdam,Netherlands 2011.Museum Antalya,Turkey 2011.Art Gallery, Sofia, Bulgaria 2011.Exhibition Geshaview Bulgaria 2011.Exhibition art for heart,hannover,Germany 2011.Pallati i kulturës Tetovë,Macedonia 2010.Gallery Berat,Albania 2010.Aperon Art Plus Gallery,Istanbul 2010.Torbny Gallery,Denmark 2010.Art Fair Istanbul, 2010.Wall for peace – w -afpiaap – sanski/ Sarajevo / Bosnia – Hercegovina 2010.Drawings Biennale,Museum,Romania, 2010.Artist for freedom rathaus Bensberg, Bergisch-Gladbachþ,Germany 2010.Art Fair China, world trade center Beijing’s 2010.“Inter-art” foundation,Romania,Gallery 2010.Amsterdam Rembrandplei 2010. Culturel and artfestival, Tepecik, Turkey 2010.Koloni Tetov, Macedonie, Gallery 2010.Louver Paris,France 2010.Artist for freedom galileo-park in Lennestadt Germany 2010.Sharm Ell Sheikh,Egypt 2010.Museum of Portalegre,Portugal 2010.Mannheim,Galerie Bohner,Germany 2010.Vigo,club financiero de vigo, the architect palacios Gallery, Spain 2010.Biennale in London Gagliardi Gallery, a group exhibition of selected artist from the Biennale of Chianciano 2009.England 2009. Exhibition National Museum Cotroceni Bucharest,Romania 2009.Exhibition circulating in few balkan countries Melenia art Gallery Bucharest,Romania 2009.Biennale of Chianciano,Italie-the art Museum of Chianciano Terme,Italy 2009.Jma Gallery Vienna, Austria 2008.Private Salon Weert, Netherlands 2008.Private Salon Kinrooi, Belgium 2008.Gallery Drente in hooghalen,Netherlands 2008.Gallery Sigvardson 08. maj Denmark 2008.Van Munster complex in Amersfoort The Netherlands group Gallery 2008.Gallery Sigvardson 02 februari Denmark 2007.Art process Trapani Sicilia Italy Gallery group 2006.Stichting Kunstcentrum Weert,The Netherlands group 2006.Paterskerk Weert,The Netherlands Gallery group 2006.Cigarenfabriek Delft , The Netherlands Gallery group 2006.Molenhof, The Netherlands group Gallery 2005.Paterskerk, The Netherlands group 2005.Molenhof, The Netherlands solo gallery 2005.Marziart Hamburg, Germany group Gallery 2005.Stichting Kunstcentrum Weert solo private 2005.Reasons to love the earth Utrecht group Museum 2005.Molenhof group Gallery 2004.Royal Schouwburg the Hague group or museum 2004.Vredenburg Utrecht group or Museum 2004.Arti et amicitiae Amsterdam group Museum 2004.Atelier route solo 2004.Kunstuitleen Tienschuur group Museum 2003.OBS ‘ graswinkel’ government 2003.Atelier route solo 2003.Kunstuitleen Tienschuur group Museum 2003.Fontys end courts solo government 2003.Public library Nederweert solo government 2002.St. Teunis Kapele vault keeps out solo government 2000.Town hall keep out solo government 2000.Old café keep out the currency private solo 1999.Molenhof keep out solo Gallery 1997.Wommat District Duurstede ate solo Gallery 1997.Rural church abc-old one group or Gallery 1997.Peace church Utrecht group or Gallery 1997.Buurthuis the toll Utrecht group government 1997.Church Utrecht group or Gallery 1996.FNV Utrecht solo government 1996.EKKO Utrecht solo government 1996.Reception centre Utrecht group government 1996.Wommat district Duurstede ate solo Gallery 1996.Peace church Utrecht solo Gallery 1996.Park eye in already Utrecht group government 1996.Triumfatokerk Utrecht solo Gallery 1995.Reception Centre Utrecht solo government 1993.Unaryd Gallery Sweden group 1993.Bank government Unaryd Sweden solo 1992.Home of culture Shtimje Kosovo solo 1991.Theatre fair Pristine Kosovo group 1990.XVII fair Gallery Pristine Kosovo group jumps 1990.Autumn 16de Biennale Pristine Kosovo group 1988.Home of culture Shtimje Kosovo solo 1987.VII Biennale Drawing Pristine Kosovo group 1985.Private Gallery Pristine Kosovo group 1984.Autumn Fair Gallery Pristine Kosovo group 1984.Fair Gallery Pristine Kosovo group 1983.Sarajevo Gallery ex – Jugoslavia group 1983.Zagreb Gallery ex – Yugoslavia group 1983.Belgrade Gallery ex – Yugoslavia group 1983.Private Gallery Ferizaj group 1982.Zef Kolombi Gallery Ferizaj Kosovo group 1981.Zef Kolombi Gallery Ferizaj Kosovo group Publication 2014.Book: World Masters Taza Biennals 2014.TV programa- Penza, Russia 2014. Book: Anthology Of Poetry 2014 2014. Saguenay, Qubec, Canada, newspaper 2013.”PAINTER OF THE YEAR 2013 LNPSHA” Pegasus “ALBANIA . 2013.Book: from Banush Imeri Teacher who left traces in education 1955 – 2012 – know names in Shtime. 2013.Review: from Eriola Azizoli Expres 2012.Jury lied international exhibitions in Oman 2012 From: Erjola Azizlolli Expres, publicaition 2012 Book: Art of the world ” fromKaterina Theofili 2012 Faruk Tasholli Bota Sot newspaper 2011 Review from Ina Eskes MA of Art history 2011 Ese Kritike, Book: from Remzi Limani 2010 Egyptian art critic: Talaat Tbdul Aziz 2010 Interview: Michele Andree 2010 Review from Remzi Limani 2010 Interview: from Natasha Gunn 2009 Genius Book 2008 Tirsdag newspaper 29.januar 2006 June news the exactly Albart 2006 May newspaper Bota Sot diaspora 2006 May newspaper Zëri diaspora 2006 May newspaper Lajmi 2006 May newspaper Bota Sot diaspora 2006 May newspaper Bota Sot 2006 March newspaper Zëri diaspora 2006 February newspaper Bota Sot diaspora 2006 February newspaper Zëri diaspora 2006 January news the exactly Albart 2006 January 1. news the exactly Albart 2006 January 2.news the exactly Albart 2005 December newspaper Zëri diaspora 2005 Tineke Prins December Book bald branch sing for green 2005 november newspaper sunday news 2005 October news the exactly Albart 2005 October newspaper Zëri diaspora 2005 October newspaper Bota Sot 2005 September newspaper Hamburg Abendblatt 2005 August newspaper Hoheluftbrucke 2005 August newspaper Hamburg live 2005 August newspaper Zëri diaspora 2005 August news the exactly Albart 2005 July newspaper Epoka e re 2005 July newspaper Land van Weert 2005 July newspaper the Trumpet 2003 July newspaper Koha Ditore 2003 July newspaper Fontys 2003 April newspaper the Trumpet 2003 May documentation and information of foundation centre 2003 March newspaper Fontys 2003 April Book Album Artium 2002 April newspaper country 1999 December newspaper daily the Limburger 1999 November Television TV keeps out interview 1997 Profession booklet cultural rondje 1996 Utrecht Television reportage 1996 February profession booklet cultural 1996 March Radio first left third right 1996 Newspaper Utrechts nieuwsblad 1995 March Television TV the Netherlands 2 reportage 1995 March Television TV the Netherlands 2 reportage 1994 Book Drite ne Lirikum 1990 Newspaper Rilindja 1987 June newspaper Rilindja 1983 Newspaper Rilindja 1983 Newspaper Zëri i Rinis 1982 October newspaper Rilindja 1982 Newspaper Zëri i Rinis